The instant invention relates generally to rotatable brush machinery and more specifically it relates to a reversible rotary shampoo machine or floor waxer.
Numerous rotatable brush machines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be utilized for cleaning various items, such as teeth, rugs, carpet and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,758 to Wood; 3,875,605 to Fegan and 4,267,617 to Brown et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.